darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Parasite Spider
250px |location = Brightstone Cove Tseldora |drops = Various |hp = 200 |hp-plus = 330 |souls = 160 |souls-plus = 320 }} Parasite Spiders, also known as Ducal Spiders, are enemies in Dark Souls II. Description Parasite Spiders are very aggressive enemies and once provoked will pursue their target for a long time. They are very vulnerable to fire damage; however, they should not be underestimated as their basic attacks do a good amount of damage. They also have a grab attack where they will lunge and cling onto the player's chest from where they will proceed to viciously attack them; this grab causes high damage and is likely a guaranteed death. They also have a rarely used ranged attack in which they will launch a ball of webbing at the player, drastically reducing their movement speed. These enemies are more dangerous in groups and can swarm up to six at a time. Parasite Spiders will often hide on the ceiling or inside holes. Players are advised to move very cautiously while exploring Brightstone Cove to avoid being ambushed from behind. Ranged attacks can be used to lure out the spiders, although bear in mind that this tactic may aggro the whole swarm at once. Location Parasite Spiders are encountered in Brightstone Cove Tseldora. Attacks Strike: Pulls their two front legs upwards and strikes the player, performing a lunge as well. Has low tracking making it easy to avoid. Grab: They will lunge and cling onto the player's chest, upon doing so they will repeatedly attack the player most likely resulting in death even at full health. Web: Spits out a web projectile that slows player movement on impact. Drops 120px | 1% | Tseldora Robe | Tseldora Robe.png 120px | 1% | Tseldora Manchettes | Tseldora Manchettes.png 120px | 1% | Tseldora Trousers | Tseldora Trousers.png 120px | 1% | Human Effigy | Human Effigy.png | 5% | Prism Stone (Dark Souls II) Prism Stone | Item Prism Stone.png | 5% | Bandit Axe | Bandit Axe.png 120px | | Zweihander (Dark Souls II) Zweihander | Zweihander II.png 120px | | Great Scythe (Dark Souls II) Great Scythe | Great Scythe II.png 120px | | Mastodon Greatsword | Mastodon Greatsword.png 120px | | Ricard's Rapier (Dark Souls II) Ricard's Rapier | Ricard's Rapier II.png 120px | | Parrying Dagger (Dark Souls II) Parrying Dagger | Parrying Dagger II.png 120px | | Mail Breaker (Dark Souls II) Mail Breaker | Mail Breaker II.png 120px | | Black Knight Ultra Greatsword | Black Knight Ultra Greatsword.png 120px | }} Trivia *While not listed in the official strategy guide, these enemies have an uncommon chance of dropping regularly rare or difficult to obtain weapons, such as Ricard's Rapier or the Great Scythe. *In Scholar of the First Sin, the spiders are afraid of fire and can be completely bypassed if one uses a torch. Lighting the sconces in the area will create safe points from them. This only affects the spiders, however, and other enemies, such as Parasitized Undeads, won't be affected and will still attack. Gallery Parasite Spider - 01.png|Killing these three spiders from a distance won't provoke the whole clutter to attack. References pl:Pasożytnicze pająki